Shadowed Warrior
by TragicDespair
Summary: What if Naruto never grew up in the village he was born it? What happens to him as he gets older? Will he return? Please R&R Rated T and maybe M for potential Content
1. Prolouge

_**Shadowed Warrior**_

TD: Song is 'Before the Dawn' by Evanescence, only this chapter has a song for it... all the others won't except occasional.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own the song nor the characters from Naruto. Any characters not from the anime belong to me.

* * *

_Meet me after dark again and I'll hold you  
I want nothing more than to say you were there  
and maybe tonight, we'll fly so far away  
we'll be lost before the dawn _

Twenty-year-old Kakashi watched as his sensei battled the Kyuubi fiercely, Seeing Gamabunta he noticed it as a silent signal and looked at the baby he held.

"I'm sorry it must be you little one, Maybe we will meet again someday…Naruto…" Kakashi said sadly placing the baby on an altar where the demon would be sealed into him. He watched as his sensei finished the last sealing seals and saw the Kyuubi roar and glow white before vanishing its powers going to the child, the sun rising at the exact moment signifying a new birth of a day.

_If only night could hold you where I can see you, my love  
then let me never ever wake again  
and maybe tonight, we'll fly so far away  
we'll be lost before the dawn _

Kakashi let tears silently fall down his cheeks before blocking a Kunai that seemingly came from nowhere.

"Who…threw…that?" Kakashi hissed angrily his question waiting for an answer as five ANBU looked suddenly scared and frightened.

"ANSWER ME!" Kakashi Roared as a Hawk, masked ANBU stepped forward.

"I did." He answered his eyes seemingly emotionless.

"Then do you have… an excuse…?" Kakashi said a threatening tone to his voice.

"Don't you think the demon should be killed while it's weak like that?" The hawk masked ANBU replied.

"You are talking about murdering a CHILD!" Kakashi said throwing himself at the unprotected ANBU member who suddenly was terrified, Kakashi felt something grab him.

_  
Somehow I know that we can't wake again from this dream  
it's not real, but it's ours _

_Maybe tonight, we'll fly so far away  
we'll be lost before the dawn _

"Kakashi stop. You Kougen!" The Sandaime said his tone showing he was not pleased.

"How dare you, How could you… try to assassinate a baby whom just saved the entire village?" Sandaime spoke angrily as the Hawk ANBU winced at the malice in his Hokage's tone.

"Hokage sama, it is nothing more then a demon needing to be destroyed." Spoke a voice behind Sandaime.

"Hyuuga Hiashi... Council I thought better of you all..." Spoke Sandaime oticing the entire council behind him. _'I'm sorry Naruto... unlike what your father wanted...you'll only be hated...'_

"Wait! What if... we asked Tsunade to help." Sandaime said his tone serious but inside hope was rising for the saftey of the child.

_Maybe tonight, we'll fly so far away  
we'll be lost before the dawn _

"I will take the child somewhere better." Tsunade said to the council beside sandaime.

"Fine, we the council agree if he is far, very far away." Hiashi spoke as Tsunade picked up the baby gently. Kakashi mumbled a soft good-bye, Sandaime let a silent tear fal as Tsunade leapt away.

Tsunade was exhasted she had just reached the village she was looking for. It was now sunset a week after and she knocked on the large wooden gates that opened revealing a young man and woman, both wore swords at their sides, had blond hair and silver eyes. Obviously they were twins.

"I am Tsunade I need to speak to Caysuna Raikaze." She said sadly as the male guard left for a few seconds before appearing with a 18 year old woman, with red hair that had blond steaks blue/silver eyes

"Welcome Tsunade okaasan, will you be staying long?" Caysuna spoke softly.

"No I came to ask... can you look after him?" Tsunade asked showing Caysuna the baby, seal uncovered.

"...Yes, I take it his home village wants him dead, no worries Okaasan he will be safe here." Caysuna said smiling sadly.

"Thankyou...his name is Naruto Uzumaki" Tsunade said quietly leaving.

"Well little one your a member of the RaiKaze clan now, I'll look after you." Caysuna said to the sleeping baby.

* * *

_TD: Fist Chapter What do ya think?_

_Naruto: Now I know why your nick name is Tragic Despair..._

_Caysuna: No kidding..._

_TD: Anyway please reveiw!  
_


	2. Chapter 1 Enter the Clans

TD: Hey I had free time so I decided to add another chapter!

**Naruto looks up from Ramen:** Huh?

**TD munches on toast:** You heard me Naruto

Naruto:... Toast at nine thirty at night?

TD: Hey I haven't slept in...54 hours...New Record!

**Naruto stares shocked at TD **

TD: What?

**Gaara looks blankly at TD: **Well looks like I have insomnia nemeses.

**TD scratches back of her head.**: Actually I was cramming Naruto info in my brain (And I recently had a nightmare that won't let me sleep...)

**Naruto looks more shocked**

TD: Oh really Naruto anyway On with the chapter.

* * *

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR ANY SONG'S WRITTEN OR MENTIONED IN THIS FANFIC!

**Chapter One: Enter the clans**

* * *

Caysuna sighed, Once again Naruto had gotten himself in trouble. _'Only Five years and he's a pain in a warriors behind.' _Caysuna sighed again

"Caysuna-sama." A voice said causing Caysuna to look at the Black haired Warrior, Kerogan. "I can't train that darned Naruto anymore! His pranks are..."

"Getting out of hand and you cannot tolerate. Yes I figured this would come eventually." Caysuna said silently intercepting the Warrior before her inside she was laughing hysterically.

"I shall take care of his training from now on. Your son needs your own personal guidance anyhow." Caysuna said as the Warrior nodded his head.

"Thank you, Niidaime." He said respectfully leaving the room. _'Naruto, what am I going to do with you...'_

Naruto went higher and higher on the swing in a race against Kiro, and Kyean. Kiro had long brown hair, green eyes, and was wearing a necklace with a majestic Eagle wings outspread in flight, engraved on it. Kyean had Bluish, Black hair with violet eyes, and wore a necklace with a cat head engraving. Naruto as well wore a necklace, his held a lightning bolt with a small swirl to indicate wind, engraved. Each necklace represented a clan, Kiro belonged to the Tori (Bird) clan, Kyean belonged to the Neko (Cat) clan, and Naruto belonged to the RaiKaze(LightningWind) clan. All three wore a black Uniform that covered their arms and legs but at the same time light enough so summer heat wouldn't get them badly. Each with Apprentice-in-training written on the back in Red.

"Man I am sick of being in training, how long before we finally branch out on our own as Apprentices?" Naruto whined to his two friends.

"When you learn respect you little monster." A person said behind them scaring them off the swings onto the ground.

"Naruto seriously... I know there is a fox demon, Kyuubi, in you but...can't you even behave just a little bit?" Caysuna said sighing emphasizing the word Little.

"Awwww...but where is the fun in that? 'suna." Naruto said as Caysuna merely shook her head. Kerogan came up beside her almost unnoticeable in the shadows. "Kiro," Caysuna said causing the boys' head to come up with a jolt.

"Hai Caysuna-sama?" Kiro said respectfully, Naruto was the only one able to call Caysuna " 'Suna" for some odd reason anyone else got a nasty punch.

"Kerogan, as your older brother and full-fledged warrior comrade will begin training you as of today as an official apprentice." Caysuna said as Kiro began leaping happily.

"Kyean, as your older sister has kindly requested I have granted you permission to be trained by Akira as an official apprentice." Caysuna passed them both new shirts stating "Apprentice" in bold italics.

"Naruto, after considering for quite awhile the ruckus you would cause with another trainer I Caysuna, RaiKaze Head of this village will officially train you as an apprentice." Caysuna said handing him a shirt same as the others while they kind of stood there trying to get a hold on themselves.

"WHAHOOO! ALRIGHT! WE DID IT! WE'RE APPRENTICES!" Naruto yelled happily bounding to and fro. Caysuna did the only thing she could do, sigh and hand Naruto a form.

"Be there. Five am. Sharp." Caysuna said in a commanding tone as she and Kerogan vanished into the shadows.

"How do they do that?" Kyean said lightly confused by their sensei's "odd" disappearance, they didn't even leave footprints or a scent.

"Beats me though I bet we'll learn." Kiro said happily. Naruto grinned super-sized as he leaped into the air happily,

"OKAY LET'S BE THE BEST WARRIORS EVER!" Naruto yelled as his friends laughed at his antics.

* * *

Caysuna chuckled at Naruto's antics from a rooftop, Tsunade standing beside her.

"It's been five years since I brought him here." Tsunade sighed sadly.

"Think the villagers would recognize him?" Caysuna asked quietly.

"You kidding? He looks remarkably like Yondaime Hokage Arashi!" Tsunade exclaimed playfully yet seriously. Caysuna sighed sadly.

"yes you're right. In Seven years though I'm sending him to the Hidden Leaf Village Konoha." Caysuna said firmly.

"WHAT! But you would be sending him to his death!" Tsunade yelled fearful for the boy's safety.

"Relax he won't go alone. He is going to the Chuunin exams with his friends Kiro, and Kyean. They can help him if he gets into danger besides..." Caysuna paused for a few seconds, "The Sandaime Hokage Sarutobi requested that I send at least one team in Seven years lest our peace treaty become suspicious," Caysuna said calmly.

"Peace treaty? But your warriors don't hold same rank as shinobi... technically ... Naito (Night) Country isn't even a shinobi country!" Tsunade exclaimed surprised.

"True however... this doesn't mean we can't get attacked. Warriors too study Nin,Gen and Tai jutsu. So we are a 'type' of shinobi. We call ourselves 'Warriors' to distinguish ourselves from other shinobi. We are all unique and commonly outcasts here. You of all people know I carry Shichibi no Ookami (Seven Tailed wolf)." Caysuna looked at Tsunade carefully her blue eyes flashing pure silver before returning to normal.

"You say it as though it's common." Tsunade said curiously. Caysuna chuckled,

"It's because they all know of the demon and that it's sealed within him however, there are others like him. Kiro and Kyean too have demons in them." Caysuna said laughing at Tsunade's shocked expression.

"WHAT!" Tsunade yelled before regaining composure.

"You heard me Okaasan(Mother)." Caysuna said playfully but in a serious tone.

"Which ones Caysuna?" Tsunade said seriously.

"Kiro has Yonbi no Tori (Four tailed bird), though in my opinion Tsunade it looks like a phoenix then anything else." Caysuna said thoughtfully as Tsunade simply shook her head wonderingly.

"And Kyean has Nibi no Nekomata (Magical two tailed Cat). Amazing how it looks like a Panther and Cougar cross." Caysuna said pulling out two scrolls with pictures of the demons. The Cat was Jet-Black with read eyes and a Cougars body along with two panther like tails tipped in blue. It's eyes a pure White color and blue swirling fire around it's feet and neck.

The Phoenix like bird was a pure Black color, with blueish/white eyes. It's wings pattered silver and Black swirled fire surrounded the creature giving it a god-like appearance. It's four long tails a Ruby Red color.

"Amazing." Tsunade whispered not thinking those demons 'did' exist until they were sealed.

"Hai (yes) and they were painted only five years ago...when Kyuubi attacked it seemed it caused a chain reaction." Caysuna whispered. "I think the demons are being drawn to one another." Tsunade looked at Caysuna then Naruto, Kiro, and Kyean below.

"Possible. Considering. In any case Caysuna it was a nice visit but I need to leave." Tsunade stood up Caysuna following suit.

"Very well, I shall see you soon Okaasan(mother)." Caysuna nodded as Tsunade vanished.

_'Naruto, Kiro, Kyean Tsunade has a valid point... how can I ensure your safety in the exams...' _Caysuna was thinking as Naruto suddenly leaped from a swing into a semi - perfect back flip to the ground. Caysuna chuckled to herself. As Naruto began bragging.

_'Never mind with that clowning attitude I doubt people will make any connection.' _Caysuna laughed walked silently over to her home on the other side of the village.

* * *

TD: Wow, I like this chapter and it holds a lot of explanations.

TD: Note: what happens to Naruto during Chuunin exams it's completely different from manga (Curse seal scene is cut out but Sasuke still has it)

Naruto: Whatever

TD: Please review!


End file.
